Death of Boromir
by GwyneddSilverfighter
Summary: One day I wondered if anyone has written from Boromir's own point of view about the events that led to his death. Since I found none, I thought that maybe I could write it myself… And just to make sure; I own nothing of this. All the rights belong to Peter Jackson and other wonderful scriptwriters of Fellowship of the Ring -movie


"None of us should wander alone. You least of all." I said to Frodo picking up another piece of wood. "So much depends on you."

He said nothing.

"Frodo?"

He turned to look elsewhere, still not speaking.

I walked closer to him. "I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly?"

He turned to look back at me. It felt somehow awkward to be the one doing all the talking, getting only stares as answers, but I was persistent.

"There are other ways, Frodo. Other paths we might take."

"I know what you would say. It would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart."

How come that now when he finally talked to me I would prefer him answer silently?

"Warning? Against what?" I asked stepping closer to Frodo. He backed out, as if he was afraid.

"We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us, to destroy what hope we have…" I said while following him. "…don't you see this madness?"

"There is no other way." Frodo said with determination in his voice.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" I answered, throwing logs I had gathered onto the ground. I was _so_ frustrated. Why couldn't he see? Why couldn't he see that the Ring was the solution to our problems?

"If you would but lend me the Ring."

"No." He backed out again.

"Why do you recoil?" I asked. "I am no thief."

"You are not yourself."

_I am not myself? How can I _not_ be myself?_

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you. They will take the Ring. And you will beg for death before the end!"

Frodo turned. For a few seconds I watched him walking. Anger boiled inside me, stronger than ever, and I went after him.

"You fool!"

Frodo turned at the sound of my voice, and then retreated after one look at me.

"It is not yours, save by unhappy chance! It could have been mine. It should be mine! Give it to me!" I snapped. He tried to escape but I stopped it by grabbing his leg. I looked for the Ring that I knew was around his neck. It was so close I could almost hear it calling for me.

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

Suddenly Frodo was nowhere to be seen. He must've put the Ring on, there's no other way that he could've disappeared so fast.

"I see your mind." I said as I stood up. "You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You will go to your death, and to the death of us all! CURSE YOU! Curse you and all the Halflings!"

Then suddenly I tripped and hit my face to the ground. Very hard.

At that moment I came back to my senses.

"Frodo?"

"Frodo?" I repeated, almost pleading, when I got only silence as reply.

"What have I done?" I whispered.

"Please, Frodo…"

I stumbled back to my feet, looking for a sight for Frodo, but there was nothing.

"FRODO, I'M SORRY!"

There was no answer. I couldn't say if that was so because of Frodo was too far away to hear me or because of he didn't believe I was honest. And truth to be told, I couldn't blame him if it was the last one.

I still couldn't stop myself from wandering around, calling for him.

OoOoO

I had no idea how long I had wandered around with no sight of Frodo when I heard other voice than my own for the first time. Footsteps. Heavy footsteps. Following the sound I found Merry and Pippin who were surrounded by orcs. Without the moment of hesitation, I ran to defend the two halflings.

It might be my last decision to be made, but at least it was a right one.

Orcs were all around us. Merry and Pippin threw some stones at them but basically I was standing alone against them all. I knew I needed Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli's help, and soon.

I pulled my sword out of another orc's torso and reached for the Horn. The sound would bring here more orcs, too, but I just had to hope that our friends would manage to get here first. So I blew the Horn of Gondor, asking for help.

I kept fighting all those orcs, a desperate attempt to protect the two halflings, and blew the Horn every time I saw I had a chance.

From the corner of my eye I saw Pippin throwing himself against one of orcs, Merry following close behind. Hoping that they could together handle the situation, I focused on the orc in front of me.

I slew the orc and looked around for another. It was then that I saw a whole army of them coming towards us.

"RUN!" I shouted to the hobbits. "RUN!"

As they started to run, I stayed to hold the orcs back. To buy the two of them time to escape. But then stones started to fly past me again.

_Foolish children. Why can't you just do what you are told to?_

But I didn't have time to scold them. I was far too busy with all those orcs pouring down on me.

I turned around to face another orc which was coming too near for my taste.

Suddenly I felt piercing pain just under my left collarbone. Looking there I saw an arrow. Pain made me stumble and I fell on my knees, but I forced myself to stand up with a scream. With an arrow limiting movements of my left hand I used my sword with my right hand only.

I managed to pull down a couple of orcs before another arrow hit my stomach. I was on my knees once again, facing Merry and Pippin. Fear was written all over their faces.

_I can't give up now. I already have failed Frodo. I cannot fail Merry and Pippin too._

I stood up again.

I killed one more orc.

Two orcs.

Three.

I got the third arrow in the middle of my chest.

I fell on my knees for a third time.

Merry and Pippin ran past me, their tiny swords in their hands. Orcs just picked them up, just like one could pick up a flower.

And I couldn't do anything; the pain was too great now.

_I'm so sorry I failed you._

Orcs walked past me carrying the two halflings away. They didn't even care to finish me off.

Then one orc stopped right in front of me. He had a bow in his hands.

_So they just let you finish what you started._

I looked up into the orc's eyes as he set an arrow to his bow and drew it back, ready to shoot.

Suddenly someone threw himself against the orc.

_Aragorn._

A new hope arouse inside me. Not for myself; with three arrows in me I was as good as dead, but for Merry and Pippin.

Only there was still one slight problem: Aragorn was fighting the orc, he had no time for me right now.

_I need to stay alive until he gets to know about what happened to the halflings._

Finally Aragorn had managed to kill the orc and knelt down beside me.

"They took the little ones." I said.

"Hold still." He whispered, looking at the arrows in my chest.

"Frodo, where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go."

"Then you did what I could not."

Aragorn looked at me, slightly puzzled.

"I tried to take the Ring from him." I explained.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now."

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." Pain started to make it hard to talk. At that moment I made a childish wish in my mind. I wished that pain would go away. Of course it didn't. And it wouldn't.

Aragorn shook his head. "No Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor."

Then he tried to take out one of the arrows.

"Leave it." I said. "It is over. The world of Men will fall. And all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin."

I grabbed Aragorn's shoulder and he laid his hand on top of mine.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood but I swear to you I will not let The White City fall. Nor our people fail."

New feeling fought its way through my agony. Pride. Pride like I never had felt before.

Pride to have an honorable King to look up to.

'_Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king.'_

_If I could've known how wrong I was back then…_

"Our people", I repeated and he nodded.

I reached for my sword which was just beyond my reach. Aragorn handed it to me and I laid it on my chest, holding the handle tight.

For a while I just looked at him, gasping. The pain was overwhelming now.

"I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My King." I said with the last strength I had.

Then the pain was finally gone.


End file.
